Gone With the Sun
by Eyodin Rainhawk
Summary: Defection is a true virtue. Times have become tough on some people, and for the criminally insane, its just a playground of destruction. Spike, a newly promoted undercover police officer is tasked with bringing down a notorious Mafia that they know next to nothing about. Loyalty will be tested, for his first assignment, may very well be his last...


_**Prologue**_

Wind whistled softly in his sensitive ears, caressing his emerald green hair as he drove. His amethyst scales ruffled as he thought about his fiancé, about their wedding, and what it would mean to her now that he was promoted. He no longer had to drive to work in his old beat-up police cruiser, no, now he could drive what ever he wanted to.

Sighing, he whistled a tune that he used to sing to his old girlfriend before she vanished without so much as a goodbye. Sometimes at night he would lie awake and think of her, wondering if she would come back, if he would ever see her again, but he knew that it was just simple dreams. After seven years, he would have thought he was over her, but she was always there in his heart.

There was the sound of soft singing coming from inside of his home as he pulled into the drive way. His house just outside of downtown Fillydelphia was quaint for its location. The two story cream colored building fit in with the single or two story buildings in their suburban neighborhood. Its tan shudders stuck out, almost illuminating the windows, but it was what she wanted.

With a violin and cello playing in the background along with a guitar that he knew too well, the feminine voice of his fiancé carried above it all. "When I'm with you I know we will last..." A smile danced across his lips as the car came to a halt, the engine's thrumming quickly ceased. He waited in the car, just listening to the music, occasionally glancing towards his giant red door with a latch in the center. Again something that his fiancé had wanted.

Shaking his head while chuckling, he made his way into the home. Up the stairs he went, silent as a thief in the night. Quietly, he opened the door to her recording studio, listening as she continued to sing. "The night can't take away, what we have built her together. You and I will last through the ages..." On she went into the chorus. Slipping inside, he made his way over to her. Just before he could grasp her in his arms she swirled around so fast he thought she was a top. In her spin she managed to slip her tail around his waist. Before any sound could escape him he found his lips locked with her in a sparkling passion.

Since his first girlfriend, it never felt the same. He knew that she had the same spark, but it never felt right. Nonetheless, it was the closest he was ever going to get to that spark, and he had to admit, she was beautiful. After a span of minutes they broke apart, their foreheads touching. "How was your day sweetie?" Her voice was as cute as the day they had met, and it made him giggle.

"Well you know that promotion I was up for?" She slowly nodded her head. "I got it." Her squeal of glee made him want to claw at his ears, but he endured it. She had been waiting for so long for him to get his promotion that all of the pent up energy was finally released in one orgasmic thrilling squeal. "I start tomorrow. So far they don't have any cases that really require any undercover work. But they promised that I would be the first to know if they did."

The female smiled warmly at her fiancé. "Does this mean that I get you all alone tonight?" He could hear the silky smooth sultry tone of her voice, and could feel her grind up against him. "Come on, you said that you would."

"I know Sweetie Belle, I know. Let me get changed and we can have our date night." He kissed her to stop another squeal from shattering what remained of his ear drums. As they kiss deepened, he felt her hands trail down his body ever so slowly. Between kisses he was able to stammer out, "G-Guess you j-j-just want to get t-t-to the m-m-m-main event." He withered in pleasure as she pushed him back onto the couch that was in the studio, making him pick her up and carry her to their room, all the while she was slipping her clothes off.

* * *

><p>Luna's moon shone brightly over the city of Los Pegasus, Unicornia. Lights from the city blocked out the stars high above. Streets were empty, the night life one that was unlikely anymore. A few police cars drove around, but they were alone. No civilians walked, no children played, not even a mouse stirred. It was as if it was a ghost town at night.<p>

A lone stallion ran for his life. Air could not get into his lungs fast enough. Running down the back alleys, he used anything that he could to escape. He tried to drop trashcans for the pursuers to trip over, he tried to shoot at them, he even tried to slip down another alley and lose them, but to no avail. Every corner he turned there was two cloaked figures waiting.

Finally, the stallion ran down another alley filled with steam. Emerging from the thick smoke, he could only gulp as he found a dead end. The wall was too high to climb, and there were no windows for him to break through. Before he could turn around there was a sound that stopped his heart. Three pairs of boots could be heard steadily growing towards him. Following them was the sound of three heavy guns cocking. "Put 'em up partner. Ain't no reason to get all messy."

The stallion let a hand slip into the waistband of his pants, feeling the trigger of his gun. In a quick breath, he whirled around and dropped onto one knee, gun at the ready. Bullets rained down upon him from three sub-machine guns, each one firing at the exactly same time. Numerous bullets passed straight through the stallion, turning him into Swiss cheese. "Told 'im to put 'em up. Shoulda listened there partner." Smoke left the barrels of their guns, rising up with the steam. "Let's high tail it outta here y'all."

Like ghosts in the night, the three figures disappeared before the first siren could be heard. Only bullets and bloody footprints were what remained of the three, it was almost like they had never existed at all. To one set of eyes who watched the three figures, only her word would ever be enough evidence that they were there. Who they were however, she couldn't say. For years she had been on the case trying to recognize their guise, failing more times than finding answers. All that she knew, was that they operated like a Mafia, a highly organized and well standing Mafia. Who led them, who they were, was still a mystery.

Silent as a cat stalking its prey in the dead of night, the dragoness descended from her perch atop the building to look at the scene. Multiple bullet wounds entered and exited the bloody mess of the body. If he felt any pain, it was over quickly. All around the alley were bullet casing from unregistered sub-machine guns that they were able to get their hands on. Picking one up, she closely examined the name inscribed, 'AJ'. It could mean anything, and so far, it was the only lead that she had. Pocketing the bullet, she slipped away through the haze of smoke as the sirens grew closer towards the alley.

Back on her perch atop the roofs of the nearby building, she watched as the police officers marked off the murder scene. Minutes had yet to pass when a news van pulled up to film the scene. The dragoness only shook her head, trying to stifle a laugh. "Bucking press." She muttered. Reaching into her coat, she pulled out her radio, "This is Officer Glitter Summerwinds reporting another shooting for Captain Armor."

There was only static before, "Yes Officer Summerwinds?"

"Captain Armor, Code Veronica, I repeat, Code Veronica."

"Are you sure Summerwinds?"

"Yes Captain, launch it. And I know of a fresh candidate who could easily fit the bill."

* * *

><p>Spike growled as he pulled the trigger to his standard issue firearm. Since arriving that morning he had been called out on a domestic disturbance, two traffic accidents, and a series of parole breakers. Between those calls he was busy filling out paperwork or at the gun range trying to hone his skills. His agitation grew when his mother called later that day to ask him a few things about the wedding. During their conversation she mentioned Rarity, which sent Spike off the deep end.<p>

"AHHHH!" Spike roared as he wasted four whole clips into the paper target against the wall of the range. In his heightened state of rage, of aggravation, of disappointment, he grasped his personal firearm and wasted eighteen more clips in rapid succession into the target. All that remained where a few shreds of paper, with numerous holes where the head and heart would be. Putting his guns away, he slipped into the 'self-defense' training room.

Only a low set of blue lights were on, his eyes being accustomed to the dark. Ripping his shirt off, he dove after the punching bag in the center of the room, attacking with such ferocity that anypony passing by would have thought that he was actually out to kill the whoever was foolish enough to hide inside of it. Kick after kick he threw into the bag, punches meant for another, every ounce of hatred, of anger that he had went into his form.

Years of striving to achieve this job, years of training to be able to hold this title, years of aggravation, of obsession, of failure, and of heart break. Nothing could ever hurt him as much as _she_ had. Gritting his teeth, he growled loudly as he threw another more powerful punch into the bag, hearing the ceiling creak and groan from the force of the blow. _Why did she just leave? I thought that what we had was real._

Another roundhouse kick to where the head would be, followed by a series of blocks should they attack. Jumping into the air, he did another kick, this one making it creak even more. _Rarity! Where did you go? Was I not good enough for you? AHHHH!_ Spike roared as loud as he could. Throwing a final punch, he watched as the bag groaned under the force before the ceiling began to crack, chunks falling off. "Damnit!" He threw a knife that was on his belt towards the bag, watching as it finally fell from the ceiling.

"Sir?" Spike's anger never faded as he turned around to look at the other officer. Though he didn't show it, Spike knew that he feared him. "There is a Captain Armor on the line for you."

Spike nodded, then waved him away. Grabbing his shirt, he made his way into his office, where he knew all of these troubles had started with. Steadily, he picked up the phone. _Captain Armor?_ The name sounded familiar, but yet he could not place it. "Hello?"

Captain Armor could clearly hear the agitation in the drake's gruff voice. "Yes, is this Spike Guâlhoran that I am speaking to?"

"Yes it is."

"My name is Captain Shining Armor of Her Majesty Celestia's Royal Guard in Los Pegasus, Unicornia. I was told that you were the top in your field with undercover work, is that true?"

"Well Captain Armor, I was just recently promoted, I have never actually been undercover. I was the most highly recommended though. Nopony else her has put away as many criminals as I have. No case hase even been too hard for me to solve."

There was a pause on Shining Armor's end. In the background he could hear the sound of laughter, followed by the sound of scraping. Finally Shining's voice was heard, "How soon could you fly out here to help us?"

Spike was baffled. Was what he hearing real or a dream? He was being asked to come to Unicornia, a place that he had always wanted to visit, to go undercover for whatever reason and do a job that he loved, nay, that he had strived for, for so long. "Count me on the next flight out to Unicornia."

"Just call me before your flight takes off and I will personally be there to pick you up." There was a silence where Spike could hear somepony talking to Shining Armor. "Not another one." The dragon could hear a long drawn out sigh escape the captain's lips. "Please hurry here Spike, we need to stop this." Before the dragon could ask what, he found the phone echoing at him with the dial tone.

"Guess I'll find out when I get there." Sighing, he leaned back in his chair, thinking of what he was going to say to Sweetie Belle when he got home. "She is going to hate me, but I have no choice. I should have asked how long I was going to be away." Releasing another sigh, he turned around in his chair to look at the blank wall that was behind him. Seeing the lone picture of Rarity there made his mind begin to stir, to recall something that Rarity had said just before she left. _'If I could, I would want to live in Unicornia. Oh what a beautiful city, and with my dresses, who wouldn't want to know moi?'_

Whirling around in his seat, the amethyst drake picked up the phone. Quickly, he dialed in a number that he knew all too well for when he went to visit his brother. "Soarin, it's me Spike. How soon can I get a flight to Unicornia..."


End file.
